Pedra Granada
by Hisui Ai
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Eu o queria como quem queria a morte, ele me queria como quem queria a salvação. Pois nossas dores se comunicavam de uma forma tão intensa que o papel de vítima e assassino se inverteram. Primeiro lugar no Concurso GaaHina da FranHyuuga.


**Pedra Granada**

_"Eu o queria como quem queria a morte, ele me queria como quem queria a salvação. Pois nossas dores se comunicavam de uma forma tão intensa que o papel de vítima e assassino se inverteram."_

* * *

><p>Para o concurso GaaHina da FranHyuuga.<p>

**Disclaimer:** Apesar de Sabaku no Gaara ser do Kishimoto-sensei, eu o uso, abuso e me esbaldo com ele. Ponto final. Muahahahaha.

* * *

><p><em>"Falei-lhe como até aquele instante, não havia compreendido que aquela era uma história de pessoas solitárias, de ausência e de perda, e que, por esse mesmo motivo, havia me refugiado nele até confundi-lo com minha própria vida, como quem escapa pelas páginas de um romance porque aqueles que precisam amar são apenas sombras que moram na alma de um estranho."<em>

(A Sombra do Vento – Carlos Ruiz Zafón)

* * *

><p><strong>Pedra Granada, One-shot.<strong>

"_Não importa quantas vezes eu morra, eu nunca esquecerei_

_Não importa quantas vidas eu viva, eu nunca me arrependerei_

_Há um fogo por dentro desse coração_

_Em um tumulto prestes a explodir em chamas_

_Onde está o seu Deus?"_

Estava escuro, não conseguia enxergar um palmo à frente do nariz, mas dava para ouvir o ambiente nas suas mais ínfimas nuances. Os ratos no assoalho ressonavam andando de um lado para o outro em busca de alimento; os insetos eram fartos pelas muitas chuvas da estação. Chuva esta que batia mansa na janela defeituosa, permitindo que uma nuvem de umidade entrasse e se impregnasse ao cômodo, revestindo as paredes com uma grande camada de mofo, que liberava seu forte cheio característico.

Se observassem o lugar com perita avaliação, teriam visto um reflexo vermelho paralelo à janela. Era fugaz, quase imperceptível no breu em que estava, mas o ar levemente condensado deixava com que poucas formas fossem definidas se bem observadas.

Chegando mais perto seria possível não só enxergar o brilho carmim tomar forma, mas também a pele alva emoldurando-o. Possuía traços fortes; um queixo anguloso, um nariz que lembrava as esculturas gregas e os lábios, ah, os lábios... Estes eram mortalmente chamativos.

Os olhos estavam fechados, mas possuíam grossos contornos negros que, variando o angulo que era observado, pareciam não existir. Apenas um grande buraco onde deveriam estar.

Seus ombros estavam retesados, os músculos rijos eram visíveis pela surrada camisa de linho. As pálpebras movimentavam-se, denunciando um a agitação do corpo supostamente imóvel. Ele estava agitado, estava começando a entrar em desespero. O gosto acre do sangue começava a desaparecer de seus lábios e de suas lembranças, as imagens estavam desfocadas pelo tempo e o vento, que por si só o faziam esquecer. As sensações pouco tinham da real intensidade.

Em contrapartida a tudo o que desaparecia outras sensações vinham substituí-las. Os lábios estavam secos e a sensação era de que algo comprimia seu âmago, o cheiro nausebundo dava-lhe âncias, mesmo que fossem apenas peças pregadas pela sua mente deturpada. Seu raciocínio estava rápido, mas desconexo. E, se tinha uma coisa que ele odiava sentir, era a falta de controle sobre suas ações.

Aqueles sintomas eram característicos, conhecia bem os motivos. Era a abstinência, a ausência do vício que lhe devolvia o pouco de controle que exercia sobre a besta adormecida dentro de si. Precisava da droga, precisava das alucinações e de lembranças frescas. Precisava matar.

* * *

><p>O outono cobria Konoha como um manto de folhas que esvoaçava pelas ruas como pele de serpente. O clima era úmido e quente. Chuvas intermináveis durante a noite, atmosferas agradáveis durante o dia. Ela gostava dos cheiros que esta época exalava, gostava do vento acariciando sua pele e do gosto da chuva. Mas, principalmente, gostava da liberdade que possuía quando o outono chegava.<p>

O pai juntamente com o primo ausentavam-se nessa estação para cuidar das empresas filiais no outro extremo do país. Às vezes, devido as festividades, se prolongavam na ausência. A irmã mais nova era mandada para o colégio interno e só retornava no fim do ano, seis meses depois. Com isso, ficava sozinha em casa com apenas os empregados para lhe fazerem companhia. E isso era bom.

De certo que não reclamava dos cuidados que lhe eram direcionados, mas em excesso não agradavam. Não era inválida, nascera do jeito que nascera, frágil e não totalmente independente como a irmã, mas mesmo assim gostaria, de ao menos um pouco, ter a independência tão invejada.

O outono lhe proporcionava isso.

Sem pedir permissão a ninguém, pouco após o almoço, direcionava-se à biblioteca e, acariciando com os dedos a lombada do livro, escolhia o romance que mais lhe agradava._ A Casa Vermelha_. Seu volume preferido, por mais estranho que pudesse parecer, um pouco de ação e um romance perturbado. _E poucas coisas marcam tanto o leitor como o primeiro livro que realmente abre caminho ao seu coração._

A história por si só trazia-lhe novas sensações, sensações jamais permitidas para uma vida tão monótona como a que possuía. Sentada no banco a poucas quadras de casa, ela via a narrativa se estilhaçar em mil histórias, como se o relato penetrasse numa galeria de espelhos, e sua identidade produzisse dezenas de reflexos díspares e ao mesmo tempo um só.

Interrompia sua leitura quando o sol amainava-se sob sua pele, indicando o entardecer. Precisava apressar-se antes que algum criado viesse a sua procura. Fechava as páginas com tristeza no peito, pois sabia que agora era a hora de voltar a ser solitária.

* * *

><p>Por mais que lhe desagradasse, seu corpo não clamava apenas pelo vício, precisava se alimentar também. Havia se tornado um hábito sair apenas com o entardecer, o sol era como um veneno e incomodava-lhe muita claridade. Tinha uma certa facilidade em enxergar no escuro, os traços das coisas lhe eram o suficiente.<p>

Não gostava das pessoas, esquivava-se o máximo delas. Talvez este fosse o motivo para sempre cortar caminho pelo parque quase vazio àquela hora. O outono espalhava folhas como um carpete avermelhado e o vento faziam-lhes farfalhar. Ele gostava da visão, gostava do vermelho, gostava do cheiro de chuva constante, gostava da dor e do abandono que aquilo lhe fazia recordar. Gostava das lembranças.

Percorria toda a extensão com passos rápidos e pouco olhava em volta. Preferia encarar o chão e tentar formar imagens com as folhas mortas que estalavam sob seus pés.

Em suma, ninguém se aproximava. Por este horário as crianças já haviam se recolhido e os adultos voltavam para o aconchego de seus lares, e caso tivesse algum perdido por ali ainda, sua imagem era o suficiente para se afastarem, quase como que por instinto.

Ou talvez não.

Murmurou uma infinidade de impropérios ao sentir o encontrão e alguma coisa diminuta bater em seu peito. Levantou os olhos raivosos para encarar o atrevido, pronto para empurrá-lo com um movimento brusco e continuar seu caminho. O braço parou a meio caminho. Não era um rapaz, e sim uma mulher. Uma garota, melhor dizendo. Mas o que realmente o parou eram seus olhos, esfumaçados, quase brancos. Ela era cega.

A moça extremamente constrangida murmurava desculpas sem parar enquanto ajeitava-se e se apoiava melhor no guia, o livro que tinha em mãos caiu no chão num estralo e ela fez menção de se abaixar antes dele interrompê-la. Pegou o volume com cuidado, uma grossa capa vermelha e volumosas folhas. Não sabia dizer com exatidão, mas acreditava aquilo ser braile, a língua dos cegos.

Amaldiçoou-se pela sua falta de reação imediata, mas o vermelho que tingira toda a extensão do rosto e parte do pescoço o havia hipnotizado. Via a cor escarlate diminuir, deixando apenas um leve rubor nas bochechas enquanto lhe entregava o volume.

- O-obrigado. - Gaguejou enquanto pegava-o hesitante. A falta de precisão fez com que ambas as mãos se encontrassem e ela recuou, sorrindo constrangida.

O ruivo permitiu que um sorriso predador desenhasse-se em seus lábios. Ela tinha a voz de cristal, tão transparente e frágil que parecia que suas palavras se partiriam, se ele a interrompesse no meio da frase.

- Não seja por isso, senhorita. - Respondeu com a voz macia, pois quando queria, sabia ser a mais afável das pessoas. - Precisa de ajuda?

Ela levantou os olhos, mesmo sem ver, e maneou negativamente a cabeça. Colocando uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha, virou-se e se pôs a caminhar. Ele a impediu, segurando seu braço de leve. A pele era pálida e quase translúcida, o que o incitou a tocá-la com cuidado. Ela se virou numa indagação muda.

- Creio que estava indo para o outro lado senhorita...? – Deixou a questão em aberto, como que indagando-lhe o nome.

- Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata. – murmurou, sorrindo sem graça pelo erro cometido.

- Bom, prazer Hinata, sou Sabaku no Gaara. E insisto em acompanhá-la até sua casa.

Ela enrubesceu mais, voltando ao primeiro tom que lhe tingia quase todo o rosto. Sentia na voz dele uma pontada de sorriso e instintivamente soube que aquele homem era do tipo devastador. Seu cheiro era marcante, apesar de não manterem uma grande proximidade, ela o sentia perfeitamente em suas nuances amadeiradas e assim ela conseguia ter uma ideia de como ele era fisicamente. Pois seu idioma eram as texturas e os ecos, a cor das vozes e o ritmo dos passos, não precisava ver para enxergar, ela apenas sabia.

Passou o braço em volta do dele e permitiu-o guiá-la após explicar-lhe o endereço da casa, a menos de uma quadra de onde estavam, virando a rua. Pouco conversavam, pareciam se sentir confortável com o silêncio.

Gaara estava em alerta, absolutamente ciente da garota a seu lado. Talvez não houvesse chegado a conclusão consciente de que a queria, mas seu subconsciente, o monstro que o dominava, já havia decidido isso. Sentia uma ponta de remorso perante o inevitável, ela parecia um anjo, e ele iria maculá-la com suas garras.

Não muito longe pôde distinguir o casarão imponente que ocupava quase um terço de toda a quadra. Era de boa família, um ótimo indicativo de que não seria fácil tê-la. Precisaria tirá-la de perto da casa, atraí-la para um lugar isolado.

Parou abrupto em frente ao portão de metal trabalhado, o sol se escondia sob as árvores, criando sombras no chão. Ele a olhou com aquela confiança que apenas os cientes de que não seriam pegos olhavam uma pessoa. Olhou-a bem a tempo de ver o vento, que não passava de uma suave brisa, acariciar-lhe os cabelos e a pele como o mais experiente dos amantes.

Esta mesma lufada de ar inflou suas narinas, impregnando-o até a alma do cheiro doce que ela tinha. Era aquele mesmo cheiro que o fazia perder a razão, era aquele cheiro que ele queria possuir. Em sua mente, o monstro enjaulado lutava para se libertar, jogando-se contra as grades da gaiola de forma insana e violenta. Gaara puxou o ar que vinha de outra direção com força, agarrando-se nas beiradas da sanidade para manter o controle.

_Ainda não._

Hinata levantou os olhos para o desconhecido com o intuito de chamar-lhe a atenção. Haviam-se passado alguns minutos desde que haviam parado de andar, pela sua contagem provavelmente estavam quase em frente aos portões da casa e ele mantinha-se no mais absoluto silêncio.

Algo em seu intimo dizia que aquele rapaz não era exatamente confiável, talvez por ter pouco contato com pessoas estranhas, esse comichão se alastrasse em seus pensamentos. Mas talvez por este mesmo motivo é que a curiosidade conseguisse sobrepor-se a todo e qualquer receio.

Ele a soltou, os dedos acompanhando toda a extensão do braço desnudo e parando quando encontrou com seus dedos, os dela. Sorria minimamente para si, satisfeito por colocar-se sob controle.

- Chegamos, senhorita. - pronunciou, finalmente.

Ela sorriu, tímida, e recolheu a mão que ele segurava para apoiar no guia, suspenso até aquele momento. Pretendia afastar-se, mas se conteve pela curiosidade que sentiu. _Como_ ele era? Mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto debatia sobre a questão, talvez fosse ousadia demais.

- Senhor...

- Gaara, apenas Gaara.

- Hum... Bom... Gaara... - Ela pronunciou devagar, brincando com as letras nos lábios. - Poderia...? - perguntou, levantando a mão para perto de seu rosto, deixando claro seu intento.

Ele segurou seu punho e Hinata abriu a boca para desculpar-se, mas antes que pudesse fazê-lo, o rapaz retirou o livro e a guia que mantinham a outra mão ocupada, liberando-a. Guiou-a até seu rosto, com as próprias mãos tremendo de leve, o coração batia no peito como se a alma quisesse abrir caminho e jogar-se pelas escadas. E, quando sentiu o toque aveludado de seus dedos contornando seus lábios, soube que estava perdido.

* * *

><p>Naquele entardecer cheio de brumas, Hyuuga Hinata havia roubado-lhe o coração, a respiração e o sono. Sob a proteção da luz enfeitiçada do crepúsculo, suas mãos haviam escrito em sua pele uma maldição que haveriam de persegui-lo anos a fio.<p>

Gaara não voltou a aproximar-se dela, todos dias ao início do entardecer cruzava o parque apressado, observando-a ao longe sentada sempre no mesmo banco e com aquele mesmo livro volumoso.

Aos poucos acostumou-se com sua rotina, sabia que quando o sol estava muito forte ela preferia o banco que ficava debaixo de uma lustrosa cerejeira a alguns metros dali e que, quando o mesmo se escondia por detrás das nuvens, não aparecia. Coisa da qual lhe causou um imenso desconforto até fazer a devida colocação e entender o motivo.

Com o passar dos dias viu também as páginas dos livros passando lentamente. Curioso arriscou-se num dia nebuloso muito antes do horário habitual. Ela não lia. Ficava parada com os olhos ao léu enquanto ouvia as crianças brincando e o farfalhar das folhas no vento manso da estação. Quando tentava se concentrar na leitura, qualquer ruído faziam-na estancar. Ler, mesmo, só quando o movimento diminuía.

Era agradável observa-la, ver os dedos finos e elegantes que haviam acariciado os traços de seu rosto desenhando nas páginas enquanto sorria para si mesma o deixavam hipnotizado e, a cada dia que se passava naquele ritual, sentia a vontade de possuí-la tornar-se quase insustentável.

* * *

><p>Não tinha sono, sequer a vontade de persegui-lo. Passava as noites em claro, à beira da loucura, rememorando, invocando a lembrança da sensação de quando o vento passava trazendo o suave aroma que ela exalava ou quando ela virava o rosto em sua direção, fazendo-o ter certeza que tinha sido pego até se lembrar que ela não podia vê-lo.<p>

O tempo estava acabando. Seu auto-controle se esvaia como a areia de um relógio quebrado. Ele a queria e ele a teria. Só mais um pouco de tempo.

O sol não havia aparecido naquela tarde, o vento levantava as folhas espalhadas pelo chão. As nuvens corriam pelo céu trazendo o cheiro da chuva como o hálito de uma maldição. E ela não havia aparecido. Pelo terceiro dia seguido ela não havia sequer passado pelo maldito parque.

Gaara sentia um comichão estranho dentro do peito, aquela louca sensação de que alguém havia usurpado o que era seu de direito. Logo em seguida veio a raiva, violenta e intensa. Precisava vê-la e saber que ninguém tinha tocado nela.

Sem pensar duas vezes correu em direção a casa, tomando o cuidado de parar no outro lado da rua. Chegou bem a tempo de assistir a cena. Hinata estava sorrindo, os braços abertos como se quisesse abraçar o homem alto e de pose aristocrata que cruzava o portão naquele instante. Homem este que cruzava o portão gritando ordens de vento em poupa e, ao passar pela filha, mal deu-se ao trabalho de colocar a mão em seus cabelos numa carícia rude.

Ela ficou estática por alguns instantes, depois fechou os braços com um sorriso triste nos lábios e uma lágrima correndo nos olhos. O Sabaku se surpreendeu, em seu íntimo mantinha a ilusão de que cegos não chorassem. Mas Hinata chorou, mesmo que uma única lágrima solitária escapasse sob seu rosto, ela havia chorado.

Sentiu algo apertar seu coração ao ver aquela cena, talvez fosse a compreensão. A dor do abandono não era a mais violenta, equiparava-se a um fogo brando, lambendo tudo que encontrasse na frente. Fraco, e constante, mas o suficientemente forte para devastar a pessoa por dentro.

Franziu o cenho ao notar o outro, quase tão alto quanto o anterior, se aproximar da jovem e abraça-la pelos ombros, dar-lhe um beijo nas têmporas e sussurrar algumas palavras que a fez sorrir, mesmo que de leve. Incomodou-se com o contato e decidiu que não havia mais nada para ver ali. Com passos decididos deixou o local, rumo ao mesmo minúsculo e fétido estabelecimento que jantava todas as noites.

* * *

><p>O céu cumprira sua promessa no início da noite, os rústicos postes de luzes tremeluziam diante da chuva torrencial. Gaara mantinha as mãos no bolso do grande casaco, sem se importar com a água que caia sob sua cabeça sem dó.<p>

Olhava para o chão sem realmente enxerga-lo, os passos mecânicos sabiam bem onde deviam ir. O silêncio de uma noite de tempestades agradavam, saboreava-lhe cada instante como se este fosse único. Para quebrá-lo, apenas seus passos nas folhas encharcadas.

Um grito trazido ao longe pelo vento reverberou por entre o barulho da chuva. Agudo e desesperado. Suspirou, deixando-o para lá. Não era da sua conta, de qualquer forma. Não cessou os passos por um instante sequer, estando aquele momento pouco após o banco que sua fada costumava se sentar.

Pisou em algo duro e parou para olhar. Por debaixo de folhas e água teve o deslumbre do brilho do metal. Abaixou-se curioso e pegou o objeto. Preto e discreto, reconheceu como o guia que Hinata usava. Enquanto media seu peso, outro grito se sobrepôs a cortina d'água.

Rosnou, os olhos ficando vermelhos de raiva. Os passos apressados eram ágeis. Guiou-se por outro grito agudo enquanto apertava o guia como se fosse uma arma, deixando-o de lado ao encontrar uma barra de ferro com um pequeno gancho na ponta e muito mais pesada no canto de uma das vielas ainda em construção.

O vento zombava de seu desespero, levando consigo o barulho de um choro engasgado que conseguia ouvir vez ou outra. Atravessando mais algumas árvores ele a viu, os cabelos emaranhados pelo chão, os lábios entreabertos onde um corte fazia um fino filete de sangue escorrer antes de se dissolver com a água da chuva. Obstruindo sua visão tinha um homem corpulento, curvado sobre ela e investindo entre suas coxas entreabertas e manchadas de sangue. Ele ria meio a sons guturais que saiam de sua garganta, enquanto ela virava o rosto e apertava os olhos chorosos.

Observou a cena por um milésimo de segundo até a raiva assassina obstruir sua visão. Investiu no homem com a barra de ferro direto na cabeça, arrancando-o de cima da jovem que instantaneamente se encolheu. O outro levantou cambaleante, querendo saber quem tinha sido o imbecil que havia se intrometido. Teve tempo apenas de ver os cabelos avermelhados escorrendo pelo rosto e os olhos verdes emoldurados por um risco negro. No instante seguinte Gaara empregou força tamanha no golpe que semidegolou o agressor.

Não estava satisfeito, a fúria assassina que se apoderava de Gaara não queria abandona-lo. Esfregou o sangue que havia espirrado em seu rosto com raiva, e olhou para a morena encolhida e tremendo no chão. Respirou fundo, obtendo novamente o controle sob sua ira. Olhou para o corpo caído, ainda tendo espasmos até finalmente silenciar-se.

Jogou a barra de ferro do chão e começou a tirar o sobretudo, se aproximou de Hinata. De cócoras e bem perto dela pôde ver a extensão dos machucados. A blusa antes branca, e agora imunda, estava com os botões arrebentados, revelando sob o sutiã rendado os seios com marcas arroxeadas na forma de dedos. A saia azul-escura que antes chegava quase aos joelhos estava arriada, deixando exposta sua intimidade, que ainda minava sangue fresco.

Balançou a cabeça com força para afastar o desejo sádico que começava a despontar e jogou o sobretudo sobre a moça, cobrindo-a quase até os pés. Hinata levantou a cabeça assustada, tocando o tecido desconhecido com os dedos sujos de sangue.

- Vista-o e fique aqui. – O Sabaku murmurou perto de seu ouvido. – Eu já volto.

Ela franziu o cenho e os olhos imediatamente se encheram de água, enquanto um sorriso de alívio brotava nos lábios.

- Gaara? – gaguejou o nome.

- Shh... – Ele tocou em seus lábios com o indicador. – Eu já volto.

Enquanto ela maneava a cabeça afirmativamente e se sentava para ajeitar as mangas da roupa, Gaara ficou em pé e observou o corpo. Tinha que fazer o trabalho sujo e sumir com ele e, por sorte, o rio que desaguava no mar estava a poucos quilômetros dali. Pegou-o e jogou no ombro, fazendo um grunhido de nojo assim que a cabeça dependurada bateu nas suas costas. Sem muita dificuldade começou a andar, deixando para trás a jovem encolhida.

* * *

><p>A porta cedeu como a laje de uma sepultura, com um rangido brusco, exalando o ar fétido e viciado do interior. Volutas de sujeira e pó coroavam os ângulos do teto, enquanto a tênue claridade que deles procedeu mal conseguia arranhar as sombras.<p>

Hinata estava aninhada em seus braços como o frágil anjo de vidro que demonstrava ser e, por um pequeno instante, conseguiu fazê-lo vacilar de sua decisão. Já não chorava, contudo ainda tinha manchas de sangue no rosto, vergões na pele translúcida e tremia vez ou outra.

Ele empurrou a porta com o pé e a fez fechar num estrondo seco. Nenhum dos dois falava e pareciam querer continuar assim. Gaara a depositou na cama e foi buscar uma toalha seca. Entregou-a e, antes de se afastar, a Hyuuga segurou sua mão de leve, murmurando um obrigada.

O ruivo grunhiu e se afastou dela como se fosse uma doença altamente contagiosa. Balançando a cabeça bruscamente e fazendo com que vários cristais de água se espalhassem pelo cômodo. A passos rápidos foi para a cozinha onde, com os olhos vidrados, sentou-se e abaixou a cabeça.

Não sabia o que estava fazendo, não sabia o que _pretendia_ fazer. Trouxera-a para sua própria casa de uma forma quase irracional, os passos fazendo o caminho automaticamente enquanto estava mais focado nas sensações que o corpo abraçado ao seu lhe trazia.

Ele a queria, o monstro que ainda rugia dentro dele a queria, mas alguma coisa ainda o brecava de fazer o que planejara por tantas semanas. Talvez fosse o fato dela estar sentada sobre sua cama, com sua toalha na mão, mas não com a expressão apavorada ou luxuriosa com que todas as outras o fizeram. O que via quando a olhava ela uma tranquilidade inocente e cheia de gratidão. Ela _confiava_ nele. E Gaara, que nunca tivera alguém que confiasse nele, não sabia como agir.

Contudo, o que mais podia esperar? Que isso durasse para sempre? Não, não. Nada dura para sempre, muito menos as coisas boas.

Ergueu a cabeça com o olhar duro e determinado. Respirou fundo pela milionésima vez desde que aquele dia começou e levantou-se, indo pegar a adaga que mantinha na ultima prateleira de um armário embutido. O objeto era especial e valioso, era uma das únicas coisas que guardava como lembrança da família e o ruivo guardava-o com um cuidado quase divino.

Nada melhor do que algo de tamanho valor para macular seu anjo.

* * *

><p>"<em>Você realmente quer?<em>_  
><em>_Você realmente me quer?__  
><em>_Você realmente me quer morto ou vivo__  
><em>_Para me torturar pelos meus pecados?"_

Ela estava sentada com os joelhos dobrados entre a cabeceira da cama e a parede, os cabelos úmidos emolduravam os olhos de fumaça e de sua boca saia a melodia de uma cantiga infantil.

Tremeu. Toda a sua determinação estava sendo posta à prova. Parecia tão jovem e imaculada que quase o fazia se esquecer do que sofrera uma hora antes se não fosse aquele corte no canto do lábio para lembra-lo constantemente.

Sentou-se na poltrona ruidosamente, apoiando o cotovelo nos joelhos e brincando com a arma nas mãos. Ela virou o rosto em sua direção e sorriu de leve. O vermelho encantador lhe tingia as bochechas, dando-a um ar mais jovem do que já possuía.

Abriu a boca por diversas vezes, mas nada conseguiu compor. Sentia-se cansada e dolorida, e não conteve o bocejo.

- Gaara... – começou pelo nome, pronunciando devagar, tentando ao máximo não gaguejar. – Eu queria agradecer por ter me salvado...

- Não agradeça. – cortou-a, ríspido. – Eu não a salvei.

Ela franziu o cenho, com a expressão dizendo nitidamente que achava o contrário. Começou a indaga-lo novamente, mas se interrompeu com um longo bocejo que a fez sorrir constrangida.

- Eu vou te matar, Hinata. – sussurrou como se explicasse uma difícil verdade a uma criança. Ela arregalou os olhos, assustada com a força da pronunciação, mas logo sorriu, triste.

- Então mate.

Foi a vez de Gaara franzir o cenho diante da expressão amargurada dela.

- Mate logo, só não faça doer muito. Certamente será melhor do que ser entregue a um magnata gordo e inescrupuloso pelo próprio pai, por que a própria filha é inútil e fraca demais para cuidar dos negócios da família.

Arqueou uma sobrancelha enquanto absorvia a informação, que o levou a resposta para uma indagação anteriormente ignorada. Por que ela estava na rua uma hora daquelas?

- Não me diga que...

- Não estava indo me matar – ela adivinhou a pergunta antes dele concluí-la. - Só queria me afastar tempo o suficiente para me acalmar. – Suspirou. – Venha cá, Gaara.

Ele se levantou mais por curiosidade do que por obediência, sentando a pouco menos de um metro dela na cama, com a adaga cuidadosamente atrás de si. Ela esticou os braços, tocando em seu tórax e começou a subir, refazendo o desenho daquele rosto já conhecido. e olhou para a morena encolhida e tremendo no ch com raivaue semisto e os olhos verdes emoldurados por um risco negro.

- Em minhas duas décadas de existência, este é o rosto mais bonito que tive sob meus dedos – ela sorriu ternamente, deixando-o perturbado.

Desenhava-lhe os lábios com calma, saboreando-os. Num gesto lento aproximou o próprio rosto e roçou seus lábios nos dele, num beijo casto e simples.

- Não me importo de morrer pelas suas mãos.

Ele pressionou a mandíbula e suspirou derrotado. Não iria conseguir, nem mesmo se quisesse, destruí-la. Os papeis haviam se invertido, e agora ela o tinha nas mãos. Num movimento exagerado puxou-a pelos ombros e a abraçou. A adaga, com o movimento, caiu no chão num tilintar irritante.

Ficaram ali por alguns minutos, presos aos próprios pensamentos. Gaara foi quem afastou-a e lhe dissolveu um beijo na testa, acarinhando a bochecha com o indicador.

- Durma, deve estar cansada.

- Você ainda vai me matar? – perguntou baixinho, enquanto ele a ajeitava na cama.

- Nem o inferno me aceitaria se destruísse um anjo como você. – Ela riu, amarga. – Te levarei para casa pela manhã.

Hinata abraçou o travesseiro antes de responder, com a voz já sonolenta:

- Não quero voltar para lá. Quero ficar aqui.

Ele suspirou, não podia mantê-la na situação precária que vivia nos últimos anos. E se quisesse tê-la por perto, teria que tomar uma decisão que protelara anos a fio, reivindicar o império que era seu por direito. Olhou para garota recém adormecida e teve certeza que valia a pena. Num sorriso tranquilo beijou-lhe os cabelos.

- Durma – ele sussurrou ao pé do ouvido. – Eu vou cuidar de tudo amanhã.

Levantou-se da cama rindo indignado com a adaga na mão, que levaria de volta a seu lugar na prateleira. Uma mulher o havia afastado de casa e agora um anjo o levaria de volta. Quanta ironia a do destino.

_Diga-me se mataria para salvar uma vida?__  
><em>_Diga-me se mataria para provar que está certa?__  
><em>_Bater, bater, queimar, deixe tudo queimar__  
><em>_Este furacão que nos persegue em nosso interior_

(Hurricane - 30 Seconds to Mars)_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Fim.<strong>

* * *

><p>Depois de muita luta, dúvidas e uma overdose de 30 Seconds to Mars com a música Hurricane, essa one-shot saiu. Acho que foi uma das mais suadas, pela complexidade e pelo meu medo de não conseguir passar o transtorno de uma mente psicopata sem tirar a real personalidade do Gaara e da Hinata.<p>

Quem imaginava a Hinata cega, levanta a mão.Não? Ninguém? People, I'm bad. Inspirei-me em Clara Barceló, a cega que destruiu o coração logo no início da infância do personagem principal de meu livro preferido, A Sombra do Vento. Aliás**, **tentei me inspirar no estilo sombrio dele falar com as novelas góticas de Edgar Allan Poe. Além, é claro, do filme, Um Olhar do Paraíso, que me inspirou para este enrredo conturbado e com romance quase nulo.

Quando a FranHyuuga me veio com a MP que me convocava para o concurso, bom, não tive outra saída senão participar. E em cima do prazo, nossa!

Espero que tenham gostado, não mandei betar por que a minha beta é a Fran, mas mandei prum amigo de blog por e-mail e ele vai corrigir pra mim, quando ele me responder, farei as substituições no original.

Agora, nada posso fazer senão esperar. Aliás, espero que me digam o que acharam.

**Lembrem-se: Reviews movem montanhas.**

.

.

.

\/

Beeijos.


End file.
